


That String

by Cod3nameK



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cod3nameK/pseuds/Cod3nameK
Summary: (Inspired by a youtube vid)Tom seemed to be the average person. Well aside from the eyes, of course. Yet, he was even more different than people originally thought.You see, everybody has a string attaching them to their soulmate. But unlike Everybody else, tom didn't have one.





	That String

It all started when he was five. That day in kindergarten, where the teacher was busy talking about the string. "This red string is a gift from the gods, attaching a person to their soulmate. Now, some people already know who their soulmate is, while most don't. Also only you and your soulmate can see the string." Before the teacher could say anything else, tom raised his hand.  
"Um, miss... I don't have the string" 

 

The teacher stared at tom with a scared expression on her face while everybody in the classroom stared at tom, hell a few began to snicker.

 

Tom stared out of the window during his algebra class. He was now a high schooler, and a pretty average kid. Decent grades, bad attitude and a soulmate. Well, the final part was a lie. After he said that in kindergarten he got bullied, but after a while people forgot about it. So he spent every day playing the bass, studying and lying about soulmates. After the class was over he met up with his best friend, edd. This guy was the best, he was funny, kind and an awesome artist. He always had his hair covering his eyes in some stupid attempt to look emo. The brit ran over to the taller friend and smiled "Hey edd. Why weren't you here yesterday?" Tom asked, and earned a rather quick response "I had a doctor's appointment. Sorry.." edd said, mumbling at the last part. Tom said nothing in response, but edd knew what he meant. Some sort of friend telekinesis thing they had. The two boys ran to the only class they had together, p.e. 

 

Once they made it to p.e, matt basically screamed at the top of his lungs for the two to come over. Oh yeah, and tord was there too. Tom didn't know what was with that kid, but he was the only one who still teased him about the lack of a string. Edd said it made him special and 'cool' while matt completely forgot. Tom smiled at the dorks he called his friends. Edd was right. He didn't need that string.

 

Once the school day was over, tom decided to walk home by himself. Edd and matt were planning on doing couple stuff, and he didn't want to get in their way. He smiled, and walked inside his house before going to make another music cover. Before he could begin editing the video a soft, yet noticeable notification came from his computer. A message.  
"Hey! I just wanted to tell you i really love your bass covers! I know you won't respond, but i just wanted to get that off of my chest." It came from someone with the username T.L

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is my first fanfiction ever, so i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
